Multi-layer laminates of constituent material (e.g., carbon fiber) may be formed into any of a variety of shapes before they are cured into a composite part. For example, dies and/or other forming tools may be utilized to alter the shape of a sheet of laminate. Some sheets of laminate have been impregnated with a curable resin, and are referred to as “prepreg” laminate. After a sheet of prepreg laminate has been formed into a desired shape, it may be placed upon a curing tool and cured into a composite part. The curing tool ensures that the laminate does not deform or otherwise change shape during the curing process.
While forming tools remain useful for the purposes of shaping sheets of laminate, it remains difficult to effectively form multi-layer laminates into complex shapes without creating imperfections between the layers of the laminate. This is because the very act of forming the laminate may create interlaminar shear forces that result in the creation of out-of-tolerance imperfections (e.g., wrinkles). Thus, those who design composite parts continue to desire enhanced systems capable of shaping laminates in a cost-effective manner while also reducing the incidence and severity of out-of-tolerance imperfections.